


The Garden Party

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode Related, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and a psychologist – will they find something to talk about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gartenparty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726025) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many thanks to Saladscream for the beta!! I owe you very, very much, not only grammar and spelling but also a lot of wonderful ideas! Thanks!

It was a warm summer night and this was Bray’s and T’s `We’re alive´- party, as the huge, colourful banner painted by the neighbourhood children and hanging between two trees announced. T had been back to work at the fire-station for quite a few weeks now, but Bray had only recently returned from his rehab. The big barbecue they had all planned to celebrate the fact that Bray’s body had finally accepted its new kidney and that Bray himself was finally able to lead a normal life could now take place.

Everybody from the fire department was invited; there were friends and family filling the garden with laughter and animated discussions, children yelling and running around, and thrumming music blasting out of the stereo.

Having known T and Bray for decades now, Jack was familiar with most of the chatting, eating and drinking people. He walked around, beer in hand, sharing a few words with the co-workers and friends he had seen just this morning and renewing old acquaintances with people he hadn’t seen for years. There was only a handful of people he didn’t know, and Shauna was very eager to introduce him to the few unknown guests.

She presented him to an old aunt who, to his embarrassment, kissed him on both cheeks. Jack didn’t know what to say, what to do or where to put his hand, when she assured him that he reminded her of her deceased husband, the old rogue. The same wicked, good-for-nothing look but extremely handsome. She patted his cheek and repeated, “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Jack gulped, completely helpless and Shauna tore him away laughingly. “She isn’t always that blunt,” she excused the old lady.

“It’s okay, once you get over the initial shock,” he assured her. “And if I remember correctly, our family once had a great-aunt like that, telling everybody how horrible they looked in their new dresses. Everyone hated the old dragon with a fondness because she was never really mean – only inappropriately truthful. “

Sam Carter approached them in a hurry, putting and end to Jack’s reminiscences. “Jack, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Cassie anywhere? Janet is looking for her and can’t find her.”

“Last time I saw her she was with the neighbours’ kids…” He shrugged his shoulders, chagrined that he couldn’t offer more help.

“They all went down there,” Shauna indicated to the left at the far end of the garden already disappearing in the dusk, “to see if any strawberries were left. I bet they’re also eating the green ones.”

“Uh-huh, I’d better fetch her before Janet finds out. Thanks.” She hurried off.

“She’s sometimes a little bit overprotective of Cassie,“ Shauna explained. “But then who knows how I’ll react when…” she trailed off, smiling happily.

Jack readily took the hint. “Does that mean…?” he asked enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant. But we didn’t tell anybody yet.”

“Wow, wow, wow! I’m so happy for you!” He lifted her and started to whirl her around, then reconsidered and put her back down on the ground. “I shouldn’t do that.”

“Nonsense, I’m pregnant, not ill.”

He placed a fat, wet kiss on her cheek. “That’s really good news! Ha! Bray will be a grandfather, soon! I can’t wait to see his face when I’m going to call him `grandpa´ the first time!” Jack rubbed his hands in anticipation.

“I’m sure he’ll have the right answer for you,” she deadpanned. She took Jack’s arm to stroll around the garden with him. “Now tell me about… “

“Shauna?” This time it was Jonas Quinn who interrupted her. “T wants to know where the other burgers and steaks are. He can’t find them in the fridge.”

“Men!” She shook her head disparagingly and rolled her eyes. “Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.”

When Jonas turned around to head off, Jack called him back. “Probie!”

“Yes, Chief?”

“And remind him to put more beer in the fridge!”

Jonas beamed. “Okay!” Then he disappeared.

“You’re still calling him `Probie´?”

“Everyone still calls him Probie. Perhaps because he’s always grinning; there’s something quite naïve about him. But he’s a good boy and a decent fireman, so there’s no malice in the nickname – at least I hope. He doesn’t seem to mind though.”

“Good.” She nodded and made him accompany her to one of the benches where a man was sipping on his beer. “Before I go and find the burgers, which will probably be sitting on the very front row of a shelf in the fridge, I’d like to introduce you to someone who seems a bit lost, knowing only Janet, T, Bray and me.”

“Lost” was not the word O’Neill would have used. As soon as he had laid eyes on the younger man earlier in the evening, Jack had tried to get acquainted with him, not only because he was one of the few people Jack didn’t already know, but also because Jack found himself surprisingly drawn to him. However, every time Jack had had the leisure to look for him in the crowd, the stranger had been engrossed in one conversation or another. So Jack assumed that it was more the wish to be alone for a moment that had made him choose this bench as a retreat.

Shauna stopped in front of the guest whom O’Neill was so eager to meet. The younger man got up, and she asked, “Daniel? May I introduce you? This is Jack, a very good and very old friend of ours.” She patted Jack’s arm affectionately.

The man was really good-looking, but his age was very difficult to determine. The beige trousers, beige pullover and beige jacket were a direct contrast to his vivid blue eyes behind the glasses and to the shy smile he gave Jack.

Shauna waved her hand between the two men. “Jack, this is Daniel, who also became a good friend to us in the last months. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I really have to go prevent a major catastrophe.”

“What type of catastrophe?” Daniel asked Jack with a quizzical look.

“Poor T not finding the supplies to feed the hungry pack.”

“Oh, I see. Uh… you want to sit down?” Daniel asked the older man who had one hand nonchalantly stuffed in the pocket of his jeans while the other held onto a half-full bottle of beer.

“Sure.”

They sat down, both searching for a subject to start the conversation. Before an uncomfortable silence could stretch between them, Daniel suddenly sneezed three times in a row.

“Bless you. You’ve got this summer flu everybody is complaining about?” Jack asked suspiciously and moved – nearly imperceptibly – a few inches away.

Daniel shook his head. “No.” He smirked as he registered the other man’s attempts to get further away. “No germs involved. Nothing contagious, it’s just ordinary hay-fever.” He sneezed again as if to make his point. “But if you continue one more inch like that you’ll be falling off the bench within the next second.”

“I’m sorry.” Jack smiled ruefully. Hay-fever, well, that didn’t sound too dangerous, so he sat more comfortably now.

Pointing to the row of bushes lining the garden, he said, “No wonder you’re sneezing if you’re allergic to cut grass. They stuffed it all under the hedge.”

Daniel took a sip from his beer as he followed the direction Jack’s forefinger was indicating, and answered, “Oh crap.” But he didn’t move, took another sip and with a little amused snort continued, “Thanks for pointing out to me the source of my misery.” He chuckled and sneezed again. “Dammit.”

“You’re welcome.” When Daniel didn’t flee immediately, Jack stretched his long legs and asked, “You don’t have a spray or something?”

“Janet filled me up to the brim with anti-histamines,” Daniel answered, “but freshly cut grass is really a killer for me.”

“Why not move out and find a better place?” Jack suggested.

Daniel, who hadn’t proposed that for fear of seeing Jack disappear altogether, accepted the offer gladly. Because now that he had this fascinating man, who seemed to be so very popular with most of the guests, finally all to himself he didn’t want to lose him too soon.

In the end they settled for a place near the small pond, as far away as possible from the dreaded hay in the making.

“By the way, where did you get that beer?” With something very close to envy, Jack eyed the bottle of real Guinness Daniel was holding.

“This?” Daniel waved the bottle around enticingly. “T buys it especially for me. He knows I don’t like this… sorry excuse for a beer,” he said, indicating Jack’s bottle with his own. “And therefore…”

“You’re going to tell me where he hides it?” Jack asked conspiratorially, piqued amusement very clear in his eyes.

Daniel gave him a studied, thoughtful look over the rim of his glasses. “Depends. You a heavy drinker?” he asked as if weighing his options cautiously.

“Nope.” Jack entered the game, shaking his head vigorously. Wait a minute… this look… was Daniel flirting with him?

“I thought the fire department was known for extinguishing everything?” Daniel asked, underlining each word with a movement of his hands and a smile. Yep, Jack was sure now; this was an attempt at flirting! And therefore he would be generous and overlook the fact that the pun was more than lousy.

He smirked. “Beer isn’t on the list.”

“Well. In this case, I’ll make an exception and tell you that it isn’t in the fridge but in the cellar,” Daniel answered magnanimously.

“You’re a real pal,” Jack stated.

They grinned at each other.

“How come you know T and Bray?” Jack finally asked.

“It all started professionally but developed over the time.”

“What do you do for a living?”

And there was the inevitable question. “I’m a psychologist,” Daniel answered and waited to see how Jack would react. Very often people weren’t too thrilled to meet a shrink. It made them feel uncomfortable. As if he would analyze them constantly which was nonsense, obviously.

“God, I’m such an idiot! Of course! You’re Doctor Jackson, right?” Jack straightened his spine and soundly smacked his forehead with the flat of his hand.

“Guilty as charged,” Daniel answered, slightly troubled by the vehemence.

“Agh! Until now I didn’t make the connection. I even recommended you to T!”

“You mean you didn’t know…?” Daniel was puzzled and regarded Jack with huge blue eyes.

“No. Somehow I thought you were older. More like Dr. Mackenzie.” Dammit. Quacks weren’t supposed to look so gorgeous and you most definitely didn’t joke around or flirt with them.

“You knew immediately who I was, didn’t you?” Jack asked in a slightly aggressive tone.

“Well, there aren’t so many Jacks in T’s life who can claim to be friends of many years. And Quinn called you `Chief´ … therefore…” He shrugged. Besides, Sara had shown him photos of her ex – which didn’t do him credit. His eyes were much warmer, even if he was pretty pissed right now.

Jack fumed. Of course. Dr. Jackson had immediately added two and two and come up with exactly who Jack was. But he… Bravo. His ex-wife’s shrink and he didn’t recognize him. Okay, so he had never actually seen him, but how many people going by the name of Daniel did he know?

Jack felt abused and cheated. “You know you cost me a fortune! For nearly a whole year I had to pay your bills on a regular basis. Hey, it’s even possible I paid for the car you’re driving,” Jack added sarcastically. 

“I don’t think so. It’s a very old Honda and you really don’t want to be held responsible for this unreliable scrap-heap. Besides, it has been already…,” he counted in his head, “six or seven years.”

“Six.” 

Six long years since his messy divorce. And suddenly Jack realized that this man facing him knew everything about it. Knew every sordid little detail. And he bet that Sara had ripped him to pieces, had thoroughly recounted and rehashed every squalid aspect of their life. With a helpless, mocking laughter he thought that this man he had only met half an hour ago, knew absolutely everything about his sex life. Fuck. Jack had never felt so exposed and vulnerable. He kicked some stones into the pond, listening to the little splashes.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. Same old, same old. Once again somebody was choosing to see only the professional and not the real person in him. He hadn’t missed the moment when he had stopped being “Daniel” and become “Dr. Jackson” in Jack’s eyes. Crap. And in this case it was even worse because Jack wasn’t a patient and yet Daniel knew details about him the other man would never have willingly told him.

“Jack…”

“Do I look like the adulterer you pictured in your head, Dr. Jackson?” Jack interrupted him rather cynically. “Do I meet your expectations? Certainly, Sara told you about the long-legged, long-haired slut, didn’t she?”

“Stop, Jack! I’m not the only one who knows about her. I think half the fire department is in the know.”

“Well, she slept with nearly half the fire department!” Jack replied furiously.

“So why are you so angry with me?”

“I’m not angry! But I can’t stand this whole psycho-babble-shit! You know fucking everything about me!”

Jack gulped in air. Well, the weird thing was, if this man was really as good as Sara had claimed him to be, he perhaps knew better than Jack himself what his motivations had been and why he had acted the way he had done.

“I only know what your ex-wife has told me. And of course the usual gossip. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Peachy! Just peachy! And you think that’s going to reassure me?”

Images were whirling around in his brain. Their last quarrel… no, the whole series of quarrels they had had. All the yelling and the ice-cold silence, all of Sara’s crying fits and his door-slamming. All the bitter, angry words and accusations they had exchanged. Because they knew the partner so well, it had really hurt. In the end, both of them had aimed below the belt and hurled downright insults at each other. With hindsight, Jack wanted to take some of them back or change or at least amend their tone.

Daniel turned sideways on the bench to better see Jack in the growing darkness. “Jack, in most cases I’m able to differentiate between things that are true and things somebody says only to avoid having to find faults and guilt within himself. It may seem like a cliché to you, but a divorce needs two persons. Your adultery may have been the final straw, but I’m absolutely sure it wasn’t the only reason.”

No, of course not. It had accumulated, slowly but steadily, throughout the years. Sara had never understood why he stayed with this special unit that always got the most risky jobs; he hadn’t been able to talk about it. Step by step, they had drifted apart. They had started to disagree over unimportant things, but the constant conflicts had made it so oppressive. Slowly, also the tolerance had disappeared. During the last months of their marriage, everything was good to start a fight over; dirty socks, being two minutes late or a burned steak. They both had retreated and found solace in their respective jobs, and in Jack’s case, also in the arms of this uncomplicated woman who wanted nothing from him but sex – something Sara had denied him for months.

But Dr. Jackson had known all that for a long time. All of it. Absolutely all of it. Jack sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, he was a psychologist and it was his job to listen to intimate revelations like that – but that didn’t make it any better. Not when the man was sitting right beside you.

Slowly Jack’s discomfort and shame changed to anger and defiance. So, Sara had spilled everything that was there to spill? Fine! He wouldn’t be embarrassed about it! Nope. And he began to wonder how he could shatter the professionalism of the other man. Even before his brain had really come to a conclusion how to proceed further, his mouth was already spitting out, “She also told you that I had two male lovers before we got married?”

Fuck. Towards the end of their marriage, this unfortunate confession had been her favourite target for mean attacks; it still smarted that he’d been foolish enough to tell her in the first place.

“Yes, she did.” Daniel surmised that this must have been a very delicate subject for Jack if he now chose it to challenge him. He decided to make the whole situation easier for Jack and asked, “But where’s the problem? When I was young, I also had two female lovers.”

Jack digested that sentence for a moment. “Ah?”

“Yeah.” Daniel absentmindedly threw a small pebble into the pond.

“And now?”

“None.” Daniel shook his head and let Jack figure it out for himself.

Jack cleared his throat. “Uh… none at all?” He looked doubtfully. “I mean… is it that you have only male lovers now… or is it that you have nobody at all… like in a… strange, esoteric monk-cult?”

Daniel laughed out loud. “No, I’m not some sort of strange, esoteric monk. I’m just plain old gay.” He knew he had to tell Jack something about himself to even things out between them. And during the last years he had grown more comfortable with broadcasting his own sexuality so that he could speak rather freely about it. Even if there was always the fear of abrupt rejection. In this instance he would be really sorry, but he hoped that Jack, with his own history, wouldn’t react too narrow-mindedly.

“Ehm. Okay.” The being gay stuff was at least easier to understand than the monk-thingy.

“Although…” Daniel spread his hands in a hesitant gesture.

Jack listened carefully and admired again the long, slender fingers.

“Being solo for as long as I have been, monk isn’t too far off the mark.”

Jack nodded and snorted in agreement. “You are not the only one. Amen to that,” he sighed sympathetically.

Daniel was very pleased that Jack didn’t regard him any longer as someone who was observing him through a magnifying-glass to better pick at his failings. Therefore he decided to give their discussion a lighter turn. He lifted his right hand and said, with a deep heartfelt sigh, “Actually, this is my only source of comfort these days.”

“Shit! Daniel!” Jack had to laugh against his will. “That isn’t funny!”

“No, it’s not. It’s rather sad and pathetic, really.” Daniel nodded with conviction but his laughing eyes were betraying him and made Jack grin again.

And then suddenly it hit Jack that this was the first time that he laughed in connection with his divorce. He was amazed to have found somebody who wasn’t treating him with kid gloves or skipped the subject altogether like it was taboo. He felt some of his bitterness melt. With his – cheap and silly – joke, Daniel had brought it all back into perspective. It wasn’t really resolved, would perhaps never be, but it seemed much less daunting and much more normal now.

As if Daniel had sensed his thoughts he said, “It has been already six years now – time to let it go, don’t you think? You shouldn’t…”

“Hey! Hey! Daniel! Another platitude like that and I'm going to call you `Dr. Jackson´ again. You don’t want that, do you?”

“Oh.” For a few seconds Daniel looked really guilty, then he nodded. “Okay.”

“No more psychobabble, okay?”

“Sometimes I can get carried away – a bit.” He grinned sheepishly. “But I have to say in my defence that I didn’t start it. That was you. As soon as you learned that I was a psychologist, you…”

“You aren’t any psychologist you are the psychologist who knows all my secrets!” Jack replied, frowning and annoyed; he didn’t sound as bitter anymore, though. It seemed as if he had come to terms with that fact.

“Six year old secrets – pah!” Daniel swept away these indiscretions with one wave of his hand.

Jack watched him attentively. Yes, Daniel had a unique and refreshing way to shed light on the facts from the right angle. He decided to give him another chance. “Fine. So let’s start again, from the beginning.” He offered Daniel a hand and said, “Hi, I’m Jack.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Daniel,” Daniel accepted the peace-offering handshake.

“And I need a new beer,” Jack said and turned the empty bottle upside down to bring his point home. “Feel like showing me where T hides the good stuff?”

“Come along.”

On the way to the house they talked – in a very manly and totally noncommittal way – about hockey, cars and good beer. Daniel showed Jack the cellar. He preferred to take an orange juice for himself and explained to Jack that his tolerance for alcohol was rather low. When they left the house, Daniel was drawn into a conversation by Janet. She was working in the same hospital and had some professional stuff to discuss with him. Jack was greeted very effusively and with many little kisses by an attractive, dark-haired woman who soon pulled him away with her.

Daniel watched them retreat, drooling for a few seconds over Jack’s fine ass in the tight jeans. He sighed. Back to normal. He forced himself to concentrate on Janet’s words but at the same time his thoughts wandered. Perhaps he shouldn’t have told Jack about his sexual orientation? On the other hand it never paid not to play above the table. He saw from the corner of his eye that the woman dragged Jack to the dance floor which was decorated with lots of colourful lanterns. To his astonishment Jack shook his assets around quite in time with the music.

“…don’t you think so, Daniel?” Janet asked with a warm smile.

Quickly Daniel sorted the last words in his head and came up with `T´ and `baby´ and so he answered wholeheartedly, “I’m really pleased for them.”

Janet nodded. Her look fixed steadfastly on Jack and his partner, she continued, “Her name is Kelly. She works for the city council. I don’t know whether it’s something serious between her and Jack. Sometimes I think she’s more interested in him than he is in her.”

“I… I…”

“You-you, you can’t tear your eyes off him,” she stated with a sly wink.

“Oh come on, Janet! How can you say something like that? Look, I only met him today and it was more like a counselling session than a friendly talk. I mean…”

Janet had no problem seeing that this was only a half-truth and she interrupted him. “Daniel, why don’t you give it a try? See what comes out of it? I don’t know if you stand a chance with him but you should try it.” She put a sisterly hand on his shoulder. “There have been rumours that he – sometimes – also plays for the other team, but I don’t know for sure. You know how gossipy people get.”

Daniel realized that he also didn’t know for sure, despite all the things he knew about Jack. Jack had stressed that it had been “before his marriage”. But today? Daniel just couldn’t tell.

He watched Jack and Kelly intently. They seemed to talk a lot in spite of the loud music. When the modern song changed to an old hit from the 70s Jack pulled her closer. To Daniel’s utmost relief, they didn’t start necking but simply continued their conversation. He resolutely turned his back on the dance floor and continued to talk shop with Janet.

Jack swirled Kelly around and suddenly saw the psychologist with Janet at the edge of the dance floor. He hoped Daniel wouldn’t disappear while he was dancing, because he fully intended to invite him over for a coffee or a beer sometime soon. Then he laughed inwardly; Daniel wasn’t Cinderella. Even if the man slipped away into the night, Jack knew where he worked and so it shouldn’t be a problem to find him.

One dance later, another mad thought raced through his brain – what if he invited Daniel to dance? Damn, in his younger days, he and some friends had been reckless enough to shock a whole party with their crazy ways. Was he already so old that he was afraid of what a little bit of gossip would do? The rebellious streak in him would love to see the reactions of all the guests, while the more mature side of his personality warned him against something like that. He was aware that there had been rumours after his divorce and he was ready to bet Sara hadn’t only talked to Daniel about his homosexual affairs but had also blabbed out to some of her best friends. Damn, but he was really tempted, now.

When Kelly excused herself twenty minutes later to go to the bathroom, Jack had made up his mind.

“Daniel, someone is steering our way,” Janet whispered when she saw Jack elbowing his way through the dancing crowd.

Daniel turned around. “I’m sure he’ll invite you to dance.”

But Jack held out his hand to Daniel. “Daniel?”

“Me?” Daniel was surprised and glanced sideways at Janet to see what she thought of this. She nodded encouragingly.

“Only if you dare,” Jack challenged him. 

So it was up to him. With a quick look Daniel scanned the dance floor. There were no same-sex couples dancing. On the other hand, the few people he knew at this party were all aware that he was gay. So it was a much bigger step for Jack than it was for him. And he was convinced that if he consented, everybody would watch Jack, not him. For a moment he nibbled on his bottom lip, then he made up his mind. With a broad smile he took Jack’s hand.

Jack dragged Daniel with him to the dance floor and it took a few long seconds for the other guests to realize that there were two men dancing. There was some wolf-whistling, some giggles, but nobody made any mean comment. If anyone thought them, Jack didn’t know. At least T, who had let Jonas in charge of the barbecue and now danced with Shauna, nodded encouragingly.

With a high pitched noise the music abruptly changed from rock-music to something much more romantic and slow, and both men grinned.

“Janet or Bray?” Jack asked as his back was to the stereo.

“Janet.”

“Ready to make it worth her money?” Jack sneaked an arm around Daniel’s waist and pulled him closer. Daniel offered no resistance.

“Sure.” And with a thumbs-up sign in Janet’s direction and a happy smile on his lips, Daniel clasped his hands behind Jack’s neck. Jack’s hand felt warm on his shoulder blade.

During the first minutes, they didn’t talk much, both very aware that they got a lot of interested glances. But the novelty soon wore off and they were finally able to relax.

“Thanks for asking me,” Daniel said after a moment, smiling happily at Jack.

“Umm…” Jack was a bit taken aback by the blue gaze so full of trust and genuine pleasure, and he suddenly realized that for Daniel this had never been a prank. Wow! He felt a wave of panic – that was more responsibility that he was entirely comfortable with. He really had to make up his mind what he wanted from Daniel and with Daniel, or he would hurt him unintentionally. One dance – accompanied by a lot of laughter and some witty comments – could be regarded as a joke, but more? If he had more than one dance with him that also would be some sort of public statement concerning his sexuality.

His eyes met Daniel’s and the younger man said softly, “We can stop whenever you want.”

“Mind-reading again, doc?” Jack mumbled.

“Of course.” Daniel winked.

God, Jack hated having to make such decisions! For a second he was tempted to take the easy road. No complications. They could be friends and start slowly, take one step after the other. But that would mean there would be an awkward period of time where he’d have to tell his friends only half-truths and cover stories. If he explained now that it had been only a joke, perhaps he would have to revoke it in a few weeks and the whole explanation thing would start all over again. Shit. Why hadn’t he listened to his mother’s saying: “Think first, act later”?

It was crazy but sadly true, in his profession he had no problem with doing just that. He would never enter in a dangerous situation without having checked all the parameters and weighed all his options. But in his private life, he was a hopeless case.

Jack hadn’t come to a decision yet, when the song ended. Daniel thanked him again and made an attempt to leave the dance floor.

And in that instant, a switch flipped in Jack’s brain. He became aware of how little Daniel had hoped, of what little he was already satisfied with. And suddenly, Jack had the urge to give him more, much more than only this dance which had began as a teasing for the other guests but had developed way beyond that. With a firm hand around Daniel’s biceps, he prevented him from leaving and pulled him right back into his arms instead. This time he didn’t touch Daniel lightly but made it a real bear-hug, so close and tight he could feel the heat of him.

And for the first time he allowed himself to really think about what this all entailed. Yeah, he liked the perspective. Looked forward to spend more time with Daniel, get to know him better, and sensed a tingling in his body when he thought about all the pleasures that lay ahead of him and came of once again exploring a male body. He felt the first shiver of anticipation run through his body when Daniel’s hand glided smoothly over his back.

When Jack had detained him, Daniel had been very surprised because he had been a witness to Jack’s indecision. He was sure that Jack hadn’t thought about the consequences of his act in advance and had therefore been dismayed by his own recklessness. But now that Jack seemed to have come to a decision, Daniel let go of his reservations and allowed his feelings to come to the fore.

Daniel’s fingers explored Jack’s shoulders, his arms and his back. He followed the strong muscles that showed clearly that Jack didn’t have a mere desk-job. He inhaled the faint smell of Jack’s aftershave clinging to the spot where his shoulder met his neck, and he pressed his cheek to Jack’s. He dragged his five-o-clock shadow over the stubble on Jack’s chin and cheeks, searching for the light scratchiness and revelling in it.

“Not exactly a baby’s bottom,” Jack said with a soft voice.

The small puff of air that brushed Daniel’s neck, moist and hot, was like a caress – and a heavy contrast to the flippant remark. “Perfect,” Daniel answered. 

And Jack had to agree with him. The moment really seemed perfect. A warm summer evening, semi-darkness, and they were swaying gently to seductive music. Hands were gliding caressingly over his back and warm breath was ghosting over his throat. He turned his head a little bit. For a few seconds their eyes met… before his lips touched Daniel’s. In Daniel’s eyes he hadn’t only read acceptance but also a hunger the intensity of which sent a wave of arousal down his spine, a thrill that started at his neckline and was kindled by Daniel’s hands. Only when his lips met Daniel’s did his attention shift.

It was dark, but not too dark for other people to miss them kissing – that was the first thought that shot through Daniel’s mind when Jack’s lips touched his gingerly. But his hesitancy lasted only a few seconds. With a little groan Jack started to lick over Daniel’s bottom lip. And a second later, Daniel felt Jack’s teeth follow, nibbling in the wake of the tongue. The rapid change between softness and implied force made Daniel’s heart miss a beat. 

And this slight catch in Daniel’s breath made Jack deepen the kiss. He pushed in to taste Daniel’s mouth and was met by Daniel’s tongue, every bit as eager as his own. The kiss wasn’t in the least hesitant or awkward, but deliciously greedy and wet. Didn’t follow any plan. Both wanted to gain the upper hand and submit at the same time. Their teeth clashed and Daniel let out a chuckle which was immediately swallowed by Jack and thus changed into a groan.

Jack sensed how his cock hardened and strained against his pants with each noise Daniel made. But only when Daniel accompanied his next tongue attack with a grinding of their groins and Jack noticed the evidence of the matching arousal, did he allow himself to press into Daniel’s thigh and rub against him. God, he finally admitted to himself how he had missed the feel of another man’s excitement. To feel the clear signals of mutual pleasure and to enhance the sensations with a simple movement of his hips. To feel strong muscles under his hands, to stroke hard, not soft, forms. Memories assaulted him and fired up his desire.

Daniel had long stopped thinking altogether. He only congratulated himself that he had come to this party. When he had got the invitation he hadn’t been thrilled at all but had persuaded himself that he had to attend, if only out of friendship for T. For once he’d made exactly the right decision, as was confirmed by the presence of those strong hands kneading his buttocks and pressing him against a well-trained body. Not to mention the feel of his nearly hurting erection rubbing against its counterpart. Daniel changed the angle a bit to guarantee that now the tiniest of movements would be enough to let them slide against each other’s whole length. He disguised it in the rhythm of the song but they both knew that the music was nothing but a welcome excuse.

Jack’s harsh, panting breath was the best clue. Even Jack was aware that he sounded more breathless than during a fire-fighting exercise. His right hand found the hem of Daniel’s loose shirt and he reached for Daniel’s back. Daniel’s bare skin, cool and covered in a light sheen of sweat. He was immeasurably pleased to notice the small shivers that accompanied his touch.

Daniel momentarily froze when he felt Jack’s fingers ghost over his skin; closing his eyes, he breathed quickly and heavily against the wave of excitement that threatened to submerge him. All control gone, he gasped for air – the sound sent a flash of heat through Jack’s body. Jack’s fingers clutched hard at Daniel’s ass, causing the man to moan an overwhelmed, “Jack!”

“Oh fuck!” Jack whispered urgently. He struggled for composure and fought against a crushing urge that tried to persuade him that it would be a good idea to rock his hips mercilessly into Daniel’s. For one long second he was actually scared he was going to come, and that Daniel’s shuddering and arching into his touch meant the same. And when he thought rather with unusual fatalism that it didn’t really matter anymore, a sudden, hectic guitar solo wrecked the mood and mercifully pulled him back from the precipice.

Loud, hammering rock-music blasted over the dance-floor. Daniel jerked his head up. They exchanged a look of relief mixed with amusement and a dose of embarrassment. Then they had to grin like fools; they didn’t know if the music had changed because the romantic song had run its course, or if one of their friends had wanted to save them from further indiscretions. Hesitantly, they pulled apart – although Jack didn’t let go of Daniel’s hand. In mutual agreement they left the dance floor, neither of them interested in more energetic dancing now.

For a second there, they didn’t know what to say. Jack looked at their still joined hands but still said, “Well, I think I should go home and hit the sack now.” 

Oh no! Daniel searched frantically for a reason to delay Jack’s departure. Then he lied recklessly, “Umm… Do you think you could drive me home? I think I had too much alcohol.”

“One beer?” Jack shook his head, then arched one eyebrow and showed that he knew something about psychology, too, when he said, “I’ll drive you home, but then you’ll have to get your car back tomorrow, and...”

“No problem,” Daniel interrupted him a tad too eagerly.

“Wait. Hear me out. I’ll drive you home but I’ll neither have one last coffee with you nor have a look at your stamp collection, okay?”

“What is this? Some odd `no sex on the first date´- rule?” Daniel knew he shouldn’t say that, shouldn’t let the other man see how desperate and how easy he was, but during the dance he had felt so special, so alive that he threw every caution to the wind and ended up doing exactly what he would have advised anyone – on any other day – not to do. 

Jack heard the disappointment loud and clear, and he clarified, “No, that’s a `no sex when I have to get up the next morning at 5.15 a.m.´ - rule. Look, Daniel, my shift starts tomorrow at six and it’s already way after midnight. I don’t want our first time to be rushed because the clock’s ticking.”

“Wouldn’t bother me…” Daniel mumbled.

Chuckling, Jack kissed him on his lips and asked, “What about Friday evening? Pizza, beer, a hockey game on the TV and we see where it leads us?”

“Can we skip the hockey game?” Daniel asked mischievously.

“Well…” Jack seemed to consider for a moment, then beamed wickedly, “I think we can do that.”

“Okay, fine with me.”

“So you can drive?” Jack’s finger trailed over Daniel’s chin.

“Only one beer, remember?”

Jack’s only answer was a laugh.

Together they took leave of their hosts, and Daniel stole one last kiss before Jack got into his car; he drove home happier than he remembered being in a long, long time.

 

Six months later

Jack had been awake even before the first sounds of the radio alarm; he turned cautiously within the arms that were holding him. His eyes travelled over the now familiar face. From the parted lips to the tousled hair to Daniel’s brow which was so peaceful during sleep as to be utterly frown-free.

He had to grin when the next song they played on the radio was the song that had had him nearly having public sex with Daniel. If Janet hadn’t changed the music so resolutely, God knows what they would have done to ruin their reputation. Thinking back on that night, he realised that inviting Daniel to dance had been the best idea he had ever had. Because now this same Daniel was sleeping peacefully by his side, or to be more precise, sleeping draped over him and snoring not-so-softly.

Jack’s fingers caressed Daniel’s hair with utmost precaution not to wake him. But Daniel’s subconscious seemed to instinctively associate this caress with well-being and he burrowed deeper into Jack’s arms.

They both had had to make compromises. Jack had had to understand that Daniel was indeed not going `analytical´ on him every time he used the term “relationship”. And Daniel had had to learn not to say everything that went through his head. One evening they had agreed that when it became too much for Jack he should simply launch on a lengthy and detailed presentation of the different types of fire extinguisher or foams used in fire-fighting to silence him.

Jack smiled. He was sure Daniel could already pass the theoretical tests of the fire-fighting department without problem by now. But Jack had also learned a great deal about himself – and that it was not a solution to keep things to oneself for too long.

Jack pressed a quick kiss to Daniel’s temple. Yep, it really looked as if the fireman and the psychologist were great together, even if this sissy of a shrink was allowed to sleep another two hours while the brave, hard-working fireman had to get up. Jack yawned, disentangled himself carefully from the warm arms of his lover and got up. Well, he’d start coffee and then perhaps he wouldn’t have to have breakfast on his own…

\----------THE END---------

© Antares, June 2007 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gartenparty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726025) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
